Pattern
by MoveMove
Summary: If Kidd wasn't going to realize what smoking kills meant, Law was going to have to do it the hard way.  One-shot/AU/KiddxLaw


It wasn't like that he cared much about what goes down Kidd's throat. The only reason that he actually bothered to go grocery shopping every night was because they shared the same table. After taking one bite of homemade Eusstass cooking, Law decided that the kitchen was off limits for Kidd. Besides the fact that it was embarrassing to tell Chopper that he was sick in his own hospital due to food poisoning, Kidd left a horrible mess.

Never will Law realize that Kidd only made that food taste horrible to spite him. The redhead knew he was capable to cooking simple things, but he was already doing the laundry, and somebody needed to get that annoying asshole off the bed all day.

"Yo. What's for din.."

Before Kidd even managed to finish his sentence, Trafalgar Law performed a brilliant backwards cartwheel almost the second after he stepped inside the living room with a plastic bag full of tonight's menu in his left hand. Watching his grey eyed roommate assume a defensive pose, Eusstass Kidd almost had to kick himself to prevent unintentional laughter.

"Get that stick of horror out of my presence immediately."

"What?"

The paler man blinked a few times before he realized what Law was talking about, he was giving a hateful stare at the stick of cigarette held between his fingers. Oh, right. Kidd forgot that he hated cigarette smoke.

"You're not a girl Trafalgar."

"And you, Mister Eusstass need to be aware that **thing** will be the cause of your death in twenty years."

Kidd let out a dry laugh, throwing the cigarette off the veranda after making sure the fire was out. He turned to Law who threw the plastic bag onto the kitchen counter to take off his jacket.

"Yeah, well, eighty percent of what you say is bullshit anyway."

"Say that again when I'm dancing on your grave."

This was only the beginning of their little feud. Night after night, Kidd experienced a peculiar and a rather annoying case of Law's bitching. He was almost certain that Trafalgar Law had some kind of a girl hormone in his DNA somewhere, considering the fact he did have sexy legs.

About two weeks of constant backward cartwheels, Trafalgar Law finally declared war. It was a rather sunny Saturday afternoon where Kidd rummaged through the kitchen shelf, looking for his spare packet of cigarettes. He fumbled with the wrapping for a few seconds before he managed to pull out a packet.

Eusstass frowned.

"Cute." The redhead muttered, tracing a finger across the sealing of the packet, which was glued shut with apparently what looked like superglue. Kidd rolled his eyes, _'you're not a girl Trafalgar. Neither are you a five year old.' _He whispered in his mind, wishing somehow miraculously that message was telepathically sent towards Law who was out in the city to buy his weekly magazine.

One sigh later, Kidd reached into the shelf again to pick up another packet, only to realize that every single packet inside the shelf was, like the first one, sealed tight shut with superglue. With an annoyed growl, Kidd ripped open the packet with his hands, expecting the cigarette sticks to fall on the ground. To his rather unpleasant surprise however, a bunch of chocolate coated animal shaped biscuits greeted the wooden floor of their apartment.

"Trafalgar fucking Law."

[You know, it's not nice to hear you badmouth me the first thing I pick up my cell phone.]

The voice cooed across the phone, Kidd tried to smile, whispering in his head that he wasn't angry. It was hard to do that when he felt the biscuits crush down to powder in his hands.

"Kindly explain the Cadbury animal bites."

[I'm saving your life Mister Eusstass.]

"Flattered. Restore it immediately unless you want me to burn those childish toys of yours down to their every last atom."

[Well, I already knew that would be your reaction. Being the intelligent being that I am, I already took safety measures to hide my possessions somewhere else.]

With the phone still held against his ears, Kidd charged across the halls and kicked open the door of Trafalgar's room, welcomed by the depressing darkness of the room. Law never bothered with opening the curtains, since he usually slept during the day. Kidd made haste of clicking the light switch on, only to go stiff at the sight of the empty looking room.

By 'toys' he literally meant toys. For a reason that Kidd never knew why and never wanted to know why, Trafalgar Law collected plush dolls. Yes, plush dolls, the fluffy ones mostly. From tiny little miniature figures to gigantic polar bear pillow dolls, Trafalgar Law had them all. They filled his room and towered over the bookshelves on usual days, and somehow they all disappeared.

He could hear Law giggling from the phone.

[Told you so.]

"You brilliant moron."

[Flattered.]

"I'm going to die in thirty seconds due to lack of smoke."

[That's addiction you know. Find something else to get addicted to besides cancer sticks.]

"Yeah like what, biscuits?"

"Well, they're not addicting, but certainly more pleasant than the garbage you put between your lips all day."

The redhead wheeled around to find the familiar pair of shady grey orbs giving him a playful stare. "You left the door open." Law answered to a frowning Kidd, like always he threw the plastic bag of groceries onto the counter. Eusstass gave a low grunt at the way the other threw his legs up, his heeled designer shoes flying across the hallway and landing with a loud clatter.

"I remember telling you that you need to use your hands to take off your shoes neatly."

"That's funny, coming from you Mister Eusstass, who does the same."

_At least I don't throw my legs up to do it. _Kidd did not bother answering back aloud. Besides, he was still lost at what to make of his missing cigarettes and a bunch of half crushed Cadbury animal bites. Law threw himself onto the sofa, giving an eerie smile of triumph at Kidd's defeated cigarettes.

"Why do you smoke them anyway?"

"Ever heard of nicotine, doc?"

"I was specifically referring to your reason, not the cause of addiction. But I will understand since your intelligence is about the same as a dog."

_Him and his twisted sense of superiority. _Kidd made sure the message got through without him telling it verbally with his facial expression, he wasn't sure if it did, since Trafalgar was good at ignoring offensive comments. To be honest, Kidd never knew what made Law feel offended anyway, since out of the three years they lived together, the only time Law seemed offended was when Kidd accidently spilled barbeque sauce onto one of his dolls which Law named Bepo.

"I don't know. And I don't care. It just gets my mind off things."

It was a rather uneducated answer, and Kidd could tell that Law was not convinced with it. He put the phone down and walked up to where Law was sprawled, and was just about to start listing the reasons why he should return the cigarettes back when Law threw him an unpredicted question:

"So what you need is another source to get your mind off things."

"Drugs?"

"No, I forbid you."

The reply was rather sharp and quick. Kidd rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why you think you have the right to forbid personal freedom from me."

"Well because, to get drugs you'd need money. And in case you've forgotten, we share the same bank account." replied Law in the most matter of fact tone of voice possible.

"Oh."

Starting a verbal argument with Trafalgar Law was like debating about allowing animal experiments. Kidd was starting to feel that rush of headache taking over his brain.

"Well whatever. I'm buying them again and I'd like to see you try stopping me."

Feeling the need to get away from further brain cramp, Kidd threw his arms up in the air in the _I-give-up-talking-to-you _vibe as he started to walk away, only to be stopped by tripping over Law's intentional leg trap and falling flat on his face.

_What the fuck? _Kidd blurted out aloud, emphasizing each syllable, rubbing the sore surface of his face. Before he could curse further, Trafalgar's face was close to his. That nerve racking smile beaming right in front of his eyes. Kidd could almost hear the other breathing.

"I'll say it again. What you need,"

Their noses touched, Kidd flinched but did not move away. The minty fragrance tickled the tip of his nose.

"Is something else to get your mind off things."

"Huh. Like?"

Lips against lips. A tongue slipped between the other's lips. Kidd recovered quickly from the moment of surprise until he sniggered deeply in his throat and purred, pulling Law's head closer with his arm. Feeling each move; they kissed, a second softly, the next second roughly.

Hunger for something fueled the passion of their physical expression, Kidd almost wished that the kiss took longer when Law pulled away, licking his lips.

"Try that."

The ebony haired youth whispered, standing up slowly and walking towards his room. He stretched lightly to show that he was going to take a nap again, leaving Kidd feeling quite dumb and sitting against the sofa. The pale man let out his breath, chuckling.

"Cute."

But he was right; this did get his mind off things for a moment.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed :)<p> 


End file.
